


bright and early

by uhstarks



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhstarks/pseuds/uhstarks
Summary: Neil returns to Welton Academy to collect his things.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	bright and early

**Author's Note:**

> dis be kind of bad but i love my boys.

The night was inhospitable; it seemed to want to get you out as soon as you ventured in. Snow covered the boys’ jackets as they made their way, slowly but surely, back to Welton Academy, or Hell-ton, as it had been so aptly nicknamed. 

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Knox asked, breaking the tenuous silence. 

“Of course, Knoxious. He’s Neil Perry,” said Charlie, “I’m tellin’ ya, we’ve got nothing to worry about. He’ll be back with us tomorrow, bright and early.” His tone was sarcastic yet sure, but they all knew he was trying to convince himself just as much as everyone else.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the unsettling walls of the academy. Todd Anderson, Neil’s roommate, made a beeline for their room, completely ignoring the presence of his other friends. 

“Todd, wait!” Pitts called in vain, his voice barely reaching the other boy as the door slammed behind him.

”Let him be. You know how he is,” Charlie’s faint voice sighed.

Todd had completely tuned them out by now. He had, in fact, been in his own world for the entire walk home. He couldn’t stop thinking about Neil, worrying about him, coming up with ways to help him (his personal favorite was _move to Hawaii_, as it alloted him Maximum Neil Time). After a while (and maybe a few tears) Todd decided it was finally time to settle down for bed. He tossed and turned for hours, unable to get even a wink of sleep. He had tried _everything_. Well, _almost_ everything. 

Todd stared pensively at Neil’s empty bed. He felt his cheeks warm up at even the thought of going near it. But, he saw no other option that made sense, so he made his way over.

Neil’s bed, somehow, was completely different than Todd’s. On an industrial level, they were identical, but the feeling Todd felt as he climbed into that bed was unparalleled. He felt instantly relaxed and all anxiety over Neil seemed to vanish instantly. Soon, he had drifted to sleep with one thought still stirring in his mind:

_I wish he was here with me._

Bright and early the next morning, there was a knock at the door. Todd scrambled out of Neil’s bed so fast that he managed to smack his head right on the corner of his dresser. He hoped the person at the door couldn’t hear it.

Once Todd had collected himself, he opened the door to reveal none other than Neil Perry. His smile was bright and unwavering, as if nothing had happened the night before.

Todd practically passed out as he stood in the doorframe. “N-Neil?” 

The other boy pushed past him to shut the door before spinning around once again to face Todd. They stared at each other for a moment, letting the comforting silence engulf them before either of them spoke again.

”What happened?” Todd asked. 

Neil’s face fell. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Todd as he spoke. “My father’s enrolling me in a military school. You believe that?” 

“But that’s completely unfair!” Todd yelled. Another smile tugged at the corners of Neil’s mouth.

”Wow. It’s nice to hear you get fired up about _something_,” he laughed. Todd blushed profusely. It was now his turn to avoid the other’s gaze. “I’m just here to collect my stuff. Then, it’s time to shape up and ship out!” Todd laughed, and so did Neil. Both were under the impression that it was the last tender moment they were going to share, and they both intended to make it worthwhile. Soon after, Todd became quiet again, this time with the intent to express his feelings. 

_Carpe Diem._

”It’s just— I’ll... miss you,” he stammered, “A lot.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

”I missed you last night.”

”I missed you too.”

The two boys stood there in silence, scared to respond in fear of the other’s reaction. Surprisingly, it was Todd who made the first move. He took Neil’s hand gently in his own.

_Seize the day._

”Neil, I—“ Todd was cut off by a pair of lips pressing gently into his own. Right then, he felt his brain completely shut down, and any thoughts of what he was saying dissipated. As Neil pulled away, Todd was left a spluttering, scarlet disaster. Neil couldn’t help but laugh.

”I-It’s not funny!” Todd whined. 

“It’s a little funny.” There was a brief pause, but Neil hardly missed a beat. “Do you want to do it again?”

Todd looked like a puppy as he stared up at Neil. _Yes. Yes. Of course. It’s all I want and more. _He wouldn’t ever say it, of course, in fear of looking like a total sucker (which he was).

So, instead, Todd Anderson went with “sure” when asked for a kiss by the love of his life.

Prince Charming.

The two met in the middle this time, both sure of each other and their intent. The kiss was short and sweet but inevitably left Todd wanting more and more. Neil seemed to have pulled away for good, though, as he busied himself with collecting his things. The sight made Todd want to scream. Just as easily as he had came into his life, Neil was leaving it.

”Don’t go,” he said quietly, hoping that Neil hadn’t heard. 

He had, of course. Nothing slipped by him. He sat solemnly on his bed as tears began to well in his eyes. “Do you think I have a choice?”

Todd sat beside him, intertwining his fingers with Neil’s. “It’s okay, Neil. Everything will be fine.”

”How can you say that when we won’t ever see each other again?”

Todd chuckled half heartedly. “I thought I was the pessimist here.” Neil offered a weak smile, releasing Todd’s hand to finish packing. In the meantime, Todd wrecked his brain to try and think of something, anything, to keep him tethered to Neil.

”What if I wrote you letters?”

Neil whipped around, staring at him intensely, as if attempting to decipher any ulterior motive of Todd’s statement. “You’re serious?”

”Why not? I’ll write to you every day, and—“ he paused as a blush creeped up his neck, “and maybe I’ll write you some poems, too.”

Neil’s shocked expression lingered for a while longer as Todd waited anxiously for his response. His face was the first to react, as happiness danced across his features.

”Oh, Todd! That would be wonderful!” He cheered, wrapping the other boy in a crushing embrace. They allowed themselves to indulge in the moment, perhaps a bit longer than they should’ve, but they didn’t care. 

“Please don’t forget me,” Neil whispered. Todd smiled into the crook of his neck.

_How could I ever? _“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u cried. bc i did ❤️


End file.
